Superman III
Superman III is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 11th September 1995. Description Here's one caped crusader who needs no introducing! With the forces of evil ever on the march, Superman must always be on his mark - even while enjoying a romantic interlude with the lovely Lana Lang. In order to rescue the world from total domination, he must battle with the elements, a criminally insane computer and a psychatic force so diabolical it makes him an enemy to himself. Triumph is by no means certain, but he fights on with valour amidst a mind-blowing display of sensational special effects. Cast * Christopher Reeve as Clark Kent / Superman: After discovering his origins in the earlier films, he sets himself to helping those on Earth. After beating arch enemy Lex Luthortwice, Superman meets a new villain: Ross Webster, who is determined to control the world's coffee and oil supplies. Superman also battles personal demons after an exposure to a synthetic form of kryptonite that corrupts him. * Richard Pryor as August "Gus" Gorman: A bumbling computer genius who works for Ross Webster and inadvertently gets mixed up in Webster's scheme to destroy Superman. * Robert Vaughn as Ross Webster: A villainous multimillionaire. After Superman prevents him from taking over the world's coffee supply, Ross is determined to destroy Superman before he can stop his plan to control the world's oil supply. He is an original character created for the movie. * Annette O'Toole as Lana Lang: Clark's high school friend who reconciles with Clark after seeing him during their high school reunion. O'Toole later portrayed Martha Kent on the Superman television series Smallville. * Annie Ross as Vera Webster: Ross' sister and partner in his corporation and villainous plans. * Pamela Stephenson as Lorelei Ambrosia: Ross' assistant and girlfriend. Lorelei, a voluptuous blonde bombshell, is well-read, articulate and skilled in computers, but conceals her intelligence from Ross and Vera, to whom she adopts the appearance of a superficial fool. As part of Ross' plan, she seduces Superman. * Jackie Cooper as Perry White: The editor of the Daily Planet. * Margot Kidder as Lois Lane: A reporter at the Daily Planet who has a history with both Clark Kent and Superman. She is away from Metropolis on vacation to Bermuda, which put her in the middle of a front-page story. * Marc McClure as Jimmy Olsen: A photographer for the Daily Planet. * Gavan O'Herlihy as Brad Wilson: Lana's former boyfriend. Film director/puppeteer Frank Oz originally had a cameo in this film as a surgeon, but the scene was ultimately deleted, though it was later included in the TV extended version of the film. Trailers and info Opening # Black Beauty (On Video) # Thumbelina (Available to Own on Video) # Free Willy 2 (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # A Little Princess (Coming Soon to a Theatre Near You) # The Amazing Panda Adventure (Coming Soon) # The Pebble and the Penguin (Coming Soon) # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) # Darkwing Duck Collection (Darkly Dawns the Duck and Justice Ducks Unite) # Disney Christmas 1995 (Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, A Disney Christmas Gift, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # Fraggle Rock (Start Your Collection Today!) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 (Circle of Life and 101 Notes of Fun) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 (Friend Like Me) # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # The Jungle Book (Available to Own on Video) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 (Be Our Guest and You Can Fly) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos (Detective Tigger and Party Pooh) # Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos (Aladdin to the Rescue, Genie in a Jar and Treasures of Doom) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and The Wind in the Willows) # Superman II (Available to Own on Video) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) # The Three Caballeros (On Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Walt Disney Classics Range (Early 1995) - Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh (2x videos) (Sharing and Caring and Helping Others) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # Herbie Videos (Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo, and The Love Bug) (Now Available on Video) # Born to Be Wild (Coming Soon to Video) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1995 Videos (Saltwater Sisters and Ariel the Ballerina) # The VCI children's trailer from 1995 (Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, Sooty and Co., and The Wind in the Willows) # The VCI carnival promo from 1995 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty and Co., Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Rosie and Jim, and Brum) # The VCI children's trailer from 1994 with clips from "The Magic House", "Sooty and Co.", "Rainbow", "Christopher Crocodile", "Brum", "The Riddlers", "Sesame Street", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim" and "The Wind in the Willows". # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) Gallery Superman III (UK VHS 1995) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine 879512965679168_mainphotos.jpg|Poster Category:Superman Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros.